crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Phase
MID MID as of 2006-12: History Ayla Jane Goodkind was not always known by this name. Until the summer of 2006, Trevor James Goodkind was a nice, normal boy. Assuming your definition of 'nice, normal boy' includes Richie Rich and Bill Gates at 14. Trevor was one of the sons of Bruce Goodkind, richest man on earth according to Forbes Magazine. Trevor was being groomed to be one of the powers of Goodkind International, the largest conglomerate on the planet. The Goodkinds were estimated to be worth roughly 750 billion dollars (American), including all business assets and real estate holdings. Trevor was looking at an inheritance of 12.5 billion dollars just for turning 21 and working in the family business. That didn't even include the paltry inheritance he'd get from his mother's side of the family, the Hiltons. (Yes, THOSE Hiltons.) Trevor was looking at some day being the CFO or CIO of Goodkind International, working for his older brother Paul, who was being groomed to take over for their father when he retired to a Chairman of the Board position. There was, of course, a very large fly in the ointment. The Goodkinds were and are vehemently anti-mutant. For decades, their position has been that mutants are a serious risk to the health and well-being of everyone on earth, not to mention the Earth itself. No Goodkind hires mutants, or even people who might manifest as mutants. Goodkinds have screened their children-to-be for the 'meta-gene complex' ever since it became recognized in the scientific literature. So Trevor and his siblings could NEVER become mutants. They didn't have the meta-gene complex in their DNA. This didn't do Trevor a lot of good when he manifested as a mutant during the summer of 2006. Somehow, his body now has the meta-gene complex. Somehow, he manifested as a mutant. And, to make matters worse, his body changed so that he became a petite, attractive, intersexed mutant who looks very female except for noticeable male privates between his legs. He has found out that he can't pass as a boy, and yet he doesn't want to pass as a girl. In a painfully short period, Trevor was: rejected by his family; trank-darted by a scientist in their employ (the notorious Dr. Emil Hammond); experimented on and tortured; and then sent off to a lower-middle class household to live with Gracie (a TG who used to be his big brother Greg) and Gracie's wife Janet. As a matter of practicality, since he no longer can pass as a boy in public, he adopted a new name suggested by Janet, "Ayla." Despite this name change, he still self-identifies as male, although even his close friends tend to refer to Ayla as "she." After a frightening incident defending his family from the mutant supervillain Sparkler, Ayla found out about Whateley Academy and was enrolled there. After a lifetime of fearing and reviling mutants, Phase had to deal with being constantly surrounded by mutants, not to mention being one himself. This has not been an easy adjustment. Fortunately for him, he was accepted as part of Team Kimba, and found himself with friends who didn't mind that he was a mutant. And a Goodkind. He also found a girlfriend: Vox, a Siren who is bisexual and doesn't mind his physical form. Since then, Phase has made efforts to get his life back on track. He is focusing on re-building his wealth, developing corporate structures to help other mutants (particularly gadgeteers and devisers who don't know how best to patent and market their inventions), and trying to find a way to restore himself to a teenaged boy. Appearance Ayla prefers to wear tight jeans, mostly ones that are expensively 'pre-distressed'. This is a holdover from his first days when he couldn't be sure that anything loose would survive his uncontrolled density shifts. T-shirts are his favorite type of covering for his chest along with the greatly hated (at least on his part) bra. He does have a weak spot for silky bras and panties, and has bought a number of pure silk ones in a variety of sizes in case he has sudden growth spurts. Nikki has already benefited from this (Sept 2006). Now that he has visited Cecilia Rogers, Ayla often wears his own version of Whateley uniforms: blouse and blazer for girls, pants for boys (but cut for his non-boy figure). His favorite footwear are still Doc Martens, or specially-reinforced replicas of same, made by Cecilia Rogers. Ayla tends to wear his dark black hair short and spiked, in a new-age cut that's a girl's hairdo but could also be a boy's haircut. Two small studs decorate his ears, although he's still not sure the pierced ears were a good idea. He refuses to wear makeup. Powers Ayla’s mutant powers are very much like the Marvel superhero android, the Vision. Okay, they also have features in common with Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) and Gil Hamilton of ARM. As per notes on Warpers, his WA-4:db;gi;eb designation means that his primary Warper ability is density change. In Ayla #4, it is revealed that Ayla is an extra-dimensional density changer, instead of the (relatively) more common intra-dimensional density changers, such as Gissha Gyudon and Lemure. This difference in fundamentals is why he can do things like his disruption, knockout, and disintegration effects. The 'db' designation means that he can affect both internal and external materials. There is also a distinct 'gi' (gravitic effect, internal only) effect which is seen in his ability to float and fly when light. Unusually, there is also a noted 'eb' (electromagnetic effect, both internal and external) that has been observed. As of fall 2006 term, he cannot do anything with it. At some point in between Sept. 3, 2006 and Oct 1, 2006, he stopped glowing blue when going light. It probably faded out so slowly over the four weeks that he didn't notice. The powers testing experts take this as a sign that he is slowly gaining control of his 'eb' ability. He is also an Exemplar-3, with enhanced strength and quickness that are slightly beyond Olympic athlete abilities, along with skin that is 17% tougher than normal. Some of his mental abilities tested out at Exemplar-4, but the powers testing experts feel that this is more due to his prior intellectual abilities and the training he received in Montessori and prep schools. *Phase is able to control his density so that he can become as hard as a diamond or become intangible the next second. He refers to this as 'going heavy' and 'going light'. While held captive by Dr. Emil Hammond in his first week after manifesting, Ayla discovered that he could do more than just go heavy or go light. In his 'heaviest' state he weighs over a ton (as of September 2006) and can lift roughly 1.9 tons (also as of September 2006). His strength appears to be slowly increasing with age, maturity, increased size, and increased training. *At his lightest, he can pass through all known physical materials, including osmium and adamantium. Unfortunately, when he is inside solid objects, he cannot see or breathe. He has been tested on metaphysical materials, and cannot pass through mithril (and presumably not through orichalcum). He has been tested on physical materials marked with magical runes that are designed to stop immaterial visitors, and he cannot pass through these either. *While light, he can fly or walk on air. He maintains this capability at his 'almost light' and 'disruption light' density levels, and it appears to be a separate gravity warping characteristic instead of a part of his density change power. *At what he calls 'near light' or 'almost light', he can 'feel' gross differences in density between objects. As he gets more used to his powers, the ability to recognize these differences is improving. In fall term 2006, he discovered by accident that he can go light through objects and change the density of the object. This means that he can steal the panties off a female victim, or swipe through a backpack and steal a handful of the textbooks inside. He can also go light with an object and make it light too, giving it a 'density change' that will last for up to a second after he stops touching it. *At what he calls 'disruption light' or 'KO-light', his warping effect will burn out electronics within his physical 'touch', cause intense pain if he passes through the limbs of an opponent, cause instant unconsciousness if he passes through the body or head of an opponent (his 'phase-KO'), and (unfortunately) can even shred the BIT of an opponent who possesses one. This last ability scares the holy hell out of him ever since he accidentally turned Fireball into Tisiphone (Oct 7, 2006), and he no longer uses it on other students if there's even a remote chance that the student has a BIT. *Since he is an extra-dimensional density changer, the matter he intersects is actually moved out of our 3-D physical reality (even if it doesn't look like it is), so that going heavy while intersecting liquid or solid matter will 'disintegrate' the matter. Current theory suggests that he is actually moving it out of our 3-D reality. The energy required to do this causes him intense pain at all points of intersection, so he doesn't like to do it. *When Ayla goes heavy, he can take small objects with him, and leave them 'heavy' for up to a second. He now carries large ball bearings, which he can make 'heavy' and throw like a cannonball. After "The Boston Brawl", he usually carries a throwing knife which he can make 'heavy' and use as a throwing axe. *He was (as of fall term 2006) getting the hang of what he calls his 'phase leap'. He now has reasonable, if not excellent control of this. If he has velocity when he is heavy, and suddenly switches to 'light', some aspects of the law of conservation of momentum and the law of conservation of angular momentum apply. He won't go to astronomical velocities, but will abruptly go from '1 ton and 29 mph' to 'approximately 0 ounces and 300-400 mph' until he goes heavy again and returns to something less than his former velocity. He has no control over his velocity vectors or over any angular momentum he has accidentally incurred. Skills Ayla has all the skills you might expect of an overly-bright child of ultra-wealthy businesspeople. Trevor has spent portions of three summers (and some other vacation time) actually working in high-level jobs at Goodkind International. In addition, he grew up hearing business and political wisdom at the dinner table. Ayla has far more business training than any 14-year-old ought to have. He also has a palate and a knowledge of foods that would make him a great restaurant reviewer if he wanted to be one. On the other hand, Ayla lacks a lot of skills that ordinary people think of as obvious. He doesn't know how to cook or clean or go shopping like normal people. Ayla has been taking advanced-track courses in prep schools his whole life. He has learned to do things like compose and write a 4-page paper on a complex subject in an hour. With no grammatical or spelling errors. He is a couple years ahead of the other freshmen in math and science. This does not mean that he is ready to compete with devisors and gadgeteers. In fact, it really bothers him to take trig/pre-calculus at Whateley and not be at the top of the class. Ayla speaks and reads fluently both French and German. He speaks Japanese fluently and Chinese at 'business fluency'. He knows enough Spanish to get by, and is learning to speak and read it fluently in class. He reads and speaks Latin fluently, and reads ancient Greek, Old English, and Middle English. Ayla has already learned that there are distinct advantages to learning martial arts and learning to integrate various holdouts into his fighting style. However, he took his first term of martial arts in fall 2006. Even given his Exemplar 3 physical, mental, and kinesthetic skills, he's not going to be Jet Li anytime soon. Of course, Jet Li isn't going to have Vision-level superpowers anytime soon… Equipment Utility Belt Ayla bought a special space-shrinking utility belt from Möbius. "It looked like an ordinary, three-inch-wide, white leather belt at the sides and front. It latched together at the small of my back, with three pockets on either side of the latch. Each pocket was about four inches high, two inches wide, and looked about thick enough to hold a Post-it Note. But each pocket had enough room inside it for something a little larger than my fist. It wasn’t the Batman utility belt with room for a quarterstaff, a rocket launcher, and a thousand feet of high-strength rappelling line, but it looked good." The list of weapons, gadgets, devises, etc. that he has acquired for her utility belt include: *Throwing knives *'Taser' glove from Slapdash *Depleted Uranium 'games dart' with specially-hardened tip *2"-diameter steel balls *Pyrolant and ice eggs from Bugs *one-shot forcefield disruptor from Mega-Death *Tricked out headmask from Bugs with a HUD with integrated gravitometer and magnetometer acting as artificial horizon line, compass and magnetic flux density detector (to detect powerlines), as well polarized lenses (with fast-reactive polymers) that shift the near-IR EM spectrum to visible light and an near-IR LED light granting a form of darkvision and flarecompensation *Adamantium tactical baton with an osmium weighted tip from Techwolf (Add other gadgets he has placed in it *here*) Personality Ayla is analytical and deductive. He is introverted, even though she wishes he were more outgoing. He is still dealing with his pampered, protected upbringing, but may never overcome it completely. He often appears to be grouchy or snide; this is often a mask for his unhappiness, tough he isn't fooling anyone else. He is highly competitive, particularly about schoolwork and games. It drives him nuts that Diz Aster is better at Scrabble, and it really bugs him that he can't beat Fubar at chess (regardless of the fact that NO ONE can beat Fubar at chess). Ayla has not come to terms with his change from rich Goodkind boy to "poor" mutant intersexed freakjob. He will do whatever it takes to become fully a boy again. By the time of "Ayla and the Tests", he is convinced that his personal prejudices drove his BIT into the intersexed state he hates. This will eventually prove to be WRONG. He will bang heads with people who want to discriminate against the LGBT/intersexed like him. He has not enjoyed being picked on, and may take it out on bullies picking on others. It would not be a good idea to pick on, say, Aquerna, Kamuro or Phobos when Ayla is around. He still thinks that he has to go at it alone. He needs more help from Team Kimba to overcome this. He is also having a hard time dealing with that fact he is poor (well, relative to what he was used to). The Goodkind family has a net worth of 750 billion dollars, Trevor himself was once worth a cool 12.5 billion, but now that his family has disowned him, he must make do with a "mere" 300 million. His net worth has dropped a hundredfold, or a thousandfold if you think about his family. This is equivalent (for him) to you being a teenager and being thrown out of YOUR family with nothing but an old pup tent and a small backpack's worth of stuff and three bucks in your pocket. Weaknesses All of Ayla's strengths are also his weaknesses. His powers have nearly killed him more than once. When 'light' he is vulnerable to force fields and energy weapons. When 'heavy' he is not as strong as lots of bricks. When 'normal' he is vulnerable to everything, like a baseline. He is vulnerable to strong psi and magic. His skills as a financier and politicker isolate him, and make him seem less approachable. His analytical nature causes him to over-analyze everything. His background makes it next to impossible for him to trust average people around him, much less mutants. His background makes him now feel impoverished. His refined tastes make it hard for him to be a part of normal society. He hates his intersexed, mostly female body. He is depressed and angry about his fate in life. He masks his depression well enough to be able to function well. Despite psychiatric and Psi help, he still suffers some from PTSD as a result of some of the traumas he has endured since manifesting as a mutant. He is much like Jade, and may take insane risks in the future to try and resolve his body issues though more out of determination than recklessness. Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence * Poe cottage (room 216) ** Bladedancer *Los Angeles, California, USA ** Gracie: (see family) **Janet: Gracie's wife **Tiffany **Amy Culture *Brass Monkey is a band with a very unique polyphonic style. **Lena - lead singer and keyboardist. Group Affiliations * Team Kimba * Golden Kids * Beret Mafia (not actually a member) * Masterminds (only as part of spy network) Romantic Relationships * Vox Personal Enemies * Good Ol' Boyz * Solange (Tansy Walcutt) * Golden Girl (Jayne Scramble) * Tisiphone (formely Fireball, Alexis Waldner) Family * Bruce: father, age 57. Current CEO of Goodkind International. 6’ 2”, 224 lbs. Short black hair white silver at the temples. Major contributor to Humanity First * Helen: mother, age 51. Head researcher at Goodkind Labs, a lab that is working on a so-called ‘cure’ for the mutant problem. 5’ 6” 114 lbs, light brown hair. She is mutant-phobic due to an incident during her childhood. * Gracie (born Greg): former older brother, now t-girl. Age 24. Disowned by the family and currently the guardian of Ayla. 5’10” 120 lbs. blonde hair (dyed). * Paul: older brother, age 20. College student at Yale. 6’ black hair. Heir of Goodkind International. * Heather: older sister, age 18. Model and would-be-actress 5’8” long black hair 112 lbs. * Connie: older sister, age 16. High school student. 5’ 6” short brown hair. 110 lbs. * David: younger brother, age 13. * Theodore: uncle. ~6’. Focuses on other companies and projects affiliated with Goodkind International. * Herbert: uncle. ~6’. Heads the Knights of Purity. * Puppet (Melissa Thurber-Goodkind): cousin, mutant. Business * Trin and Macintyre, Planetary Detective Agency: Phase uses them to research lots of things. Government * Mrs. Westmore (California Child Services) * Lieutenant Merrill (Police) Story Appearances ---- Category:Students Category:Team Kimba Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Warper Category:Exemplar Category:Golden Kids